


For him I will change

by Herondales_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barista Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bisexual Eren Yeager, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Eren Yeager, Carla is alive, Clubbing, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren POV, First Love, Grisha is good and loving, High School AU, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi BAMF, M/M, POV First Person, Pansexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Party, Piercing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Playboy Eren, Possesive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Submissive Eren Jeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herondales_Levi/pseuds/Herondales_Levi
Summary: Eren Jeager is considered a slut because he sleep with anyone without thinking. One day came the new boy that changed the way Eren though and wants to have a relationship with. The road to win his heart will be hard...





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> Well this came to me while I was chilling in my car and I really hope that is to your liking and give this a chance! 
> 
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

First of all, this will be you typical high school drama. There will be party, drama, sex, hate and the norm. I am just telling you so that all of you can have an idea.

My name is Eren Jeager and I am 16 and if you must know I am know as the playboy of the school. I sleep with anybody, be it women or men, it doesn't matter. If I want to fuck I just go to the person and off we go.

So yeah, this is the story of my life and how I met the only person who I really wished to have and start something serious, but that person despised how I lived my life. For that person I did everything I could and finally... that person gave me a chance and it was the best thing I did in my life.

It all started in the first semester of 11 grade...

"Armin." I whined.

"What?" Armin said. He is a blond boy with feminine features, eyes the color of the ocean and small in height. He was wearing a blue shirt that brought out the colors of his eyes, jeans and white shoes. He is my best friend and I could always count on him on _anything_....

"I am super horny." I told him and laid my hand on his thigh and started rubbing. He blushed and I smirked.

"W-well... go out and find someone to help you with that." He said blushing harder.

We were in my house on my room. It was the day before school started and we were preparing the stuff we needed for tomorrow. My bedroom consisted of a double bed in the middle with night stands on either side of the bed, a desk on my right side, with materials that I still need to organized for tomorrow, and on the left was a stand with my tv also my videos games and movies.

At this moment we were alone. Mom went to buy some groceries for diner tonight and she took Mikasa to help her with the groceries. Dad was at work and he wouldn't be home, until diner was ready or in the process of cooking. So that leave us some time to fool around.

"Aww, c'mon don't be like that. You know I like it when you are under me and squirming like the little slut you are." I said huskily on his ear and my hand went under his shirt to tease his pink nipples.

Armin moaned,"E-Eren w-we can't."

I chuckle darkly,"of course we can. Look, you are hard already." I took my other hand and started to rub his cock and he moaned harder.

"O-ok." Armin said and I smirked.

If you must know I lost my virginity to Armin. It was one night that I stayed with him and we were watching gay porn. Armin told me that he was gay and I was fine with that, at that time I still wasn't sure of my sexuality, he told me that he was a little horny and wanted to watch porn, I said to hell with it and while we watched, I got hard. Needless to said, two horny teenage boys in a room where everyone in the house was sleeping we started to touch and explore each other, and the result was that we ended having sex. I didn't feel the world around me disappear or those sparks people said when they have sex. Yeah it felt good, but I still didn't feel complete.

From that moment on if I was horny I always go to Armin and he helps me. You think because we had sex we are awkward with each other... well at first yeah, but then I told him that we can do this anytime to relive each other without string attached. When I don't want to have sex with him, I go and find other partners and he never judge me.

Back to the present, Armin already is a mess and I still didn't start doing the things that he really likes. I laid him on the bed and started to kiss him. He moaned and I slipped my tongue and explored his wet cavern, he tasted sweet like always and I really liked that about him.

I pulled away and went to his neck and started kissing it and he arched his back. I grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it off and went straight to his right nipple and sucked hard. He moaned and started to rub his clothed cock with mine. With my left hand I played with the left nipple with my index and thumb finger and pulled and rubbed his pink nipple while he mewled.

I pulled back and looked at how Armin was a mess under me. I licked my lips at how hot he looked.

"E-Eren... hurry and fuck me." He whined and I chuckle.

"As you wish." I went to my right night stand and took out the lube and condom.

I went to Armin and took off his pant and boxers. I unzipped my pants and hissed when the cold air touched my dripping cock. I opened the lube and dripped a good amount on my finger and circle Armin hole.

I kept teasing his hole and then I inserted my index finger. Armin back arched when I entered my first finger and moaned like a wanton whore. I started to slowly fuck him with my finger until I felt that he was comfortable. I entered my second one and started scissoring his pink hole and he mewled.

" _Eren~_ " He moaned.

"What." I said to him with a smirk.

"Hit that spot w-where I always see star." He said with parted lips and hooded eyes.

I just grinned and with the two finger inside him, I did a 'come-hither' motion and Armin scream-moaned.

"Y-yes! Right there! A-again." He said and started thrusting on my fingers like the whore he is.

I hit that spot two more times and then pulled my finger away. He whimpered, but then gasped when he felt the head of my cock on his entrance.

"I hope you are ready." Is the only thing I told him and then I thrusted fully into him.

He arched his back and grabbed my back and fisted my shirt in his hands. I waited a moment and then started to fuck Armin. He was a moaning mess and was thrusting back into me, searching for his sweet spot.

" _Eren~_ " He moaned.

I grabbed his hips and changed the angle and he screamed when I finally hit his sweet spot.

"You like that?" I groaned at his ear.

"Y-yeah." He moaned and was looking for that same angle.

"Then _here_." I said and started abusing his sweet spot.

I kissed him hard to drown down his loud moan. I was going faster when Armin tighten around me and I knew he was about to come.

"I-I am c-close." He moaned on my mouth.

"M-me too." I moaned this time and started to fuck him harder.

With one last powerful thrust Armin came without me touching his dick. He let out this load moan and mewl at the same time, that with two more thrust I came. I pulled out of Armin, tied the condom and throw it at the trash can. With that done I laid at his side and waited for my breath to even out.

Once I could breath normally, I got up zipped my pants and went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth for Armin. I cleaned him and while I took the dirty cloth to the laundry Armin put his clothes on.

With everything done we continue like normal, like we didn't just have sex. That's what I liked of him.

An hour later mom and Mikasa came and told me that diner will be ready in a moment and we both nodded. An hour later mom called us down to eat diner.

My house is the homey time. Is two floor with four bedroom and three bathroom. In the first floor is the living room on the left, with a L shape couch in black leather with two love seats of the same material, in the center was a cristal black coffee table and a big plasma tv on the wall with movies and series. On the right was the kitchen with an island on the center and on the right was the dinning room. The table was for six people and is like the coffee table on the living room with black leather chairs.

Mom was there putting all the plates with food on. My mom is beautiful, she has the same chestnut hair color like me, but she has it on a ponytail, brown kind eyes and sun-kissed skin, also like mine. She is wearing a green dress with an apron on top so that she doesn't dirty her dress.

I went and kissed her cheek and she smile kindly.

"Ready for tomorrow?" She asked me.

"As ever." I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

I went to sit on the dinning table and waited for everyone to sit. Mikasa sat in my front, Armin on my left side and mom was on the head of the table on my right.

"Is dad coming?" I asked mom.

"No dear. He still working on a surgery." Mom said with worried in her voice.

I nodded. My dad was a famous and must sought doctor in our place. He has written a lot of investigation and is the head of the central hospital.

With everyone in the table we started to eat. Mom made some meat stew with mashed potatoes. It was delicious, mom was a really a good cook, sometimes she helps at a restaurant owned by a friend of her.

When we finished we picked up all the dirty dishes. Mikasa and me cleaned the dishes while mom and Armin were cleaning the table.

Once everything was clean Armin went to my room and got his stuff.

"See you tomorrow." He said to all of us.

"See you." I said while mom and Mikasa waved at him.

"Eren, go take a shower and sleep, because tomorrow you have school." Mom said giving me a serious look.

I grinned,"don't worry mom. I will be the first to wake up."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I went up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower. Once done I wrapped a towel on my waist and went to my room. I go to my closet and took a black boxer to put on and then went to my bed.

I got under my covers and felt asleep in seconds.

**Next Day...**

  
I wake up to my mom calling me. I get up and went to the bathroom and gave myself quick shower and brushed my teeth. Once done I run to my room and took a paramore black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans that hug my ass the right way and my black boots. I grabbed my backpack and phone and went downstairs.

Mom was cooking some pancakes and Mikasa was sitting on the kitchen island finishing her breakfast. Mikasa has black long hair, black eyes and petit features. She is wearing a black spaghetti shirt and jeans shorts.

"Eren we have to go." Mikasa said standing up.

" _But_." I whined.

"But nothing. Grab something you can eat while we go to school. This happens because you woke up late." She scowled me.

I huffed and grabbed some toast, kissed my mother on her cheek and went out with Mikasa. The walk to school was silent and we reached it in 10 minutes.

The school is a big building, with this ass huge gates with the name 'Maria High School' on the top. The building is cream colored and has three floors. We run to the lockers to put the books we don't need now and take the ones we need.

"What do you have now?" Mikasa asked.

"Umm... Math. Shit I am going to die of boredom." I said.

She sighed,"stop being so dramatic. See you at lunch and Eren."

I looked at her and she was serious.

"Don't go fucking anything that have legs." She said.

I laughed and grinned at her,"I will tried."

She sighed and then went the opposed side. I went to room 201 to take math with the most boring teacher, Oluo Bozado. He always bites his tongue and has a huge crush on the history teacher Petra Ral.

I reached and entered the room and sat at the very back of the room were the chair with the window is. When I sat down I eyed all the students and gave a sigh. Nobody catches my attention and I don't know anyone here.

I sighed again and laid my face on my desk. Oluo entered the room and put his things on his desk.

"Today I will be talking about what I want all of you to learn and what I expect from all of you." He said. "Now I want you to present yourselves so that I can know your name and your face."

He walks around the room and stopped at a poor girl in the front.

"Whats your name?"

"Ana Hawkins." She said.

He kept going, but I zoned out. While he was in the middle of listening to a red haired boy the door opened and I gasped.

There came this boy that is short, but you can see that you can't fuck with him. He has black hair in an undercut, silver eyes and petit features. He have this mean scowl, but that only made him hotter. He has piercing in both his ears and one on the lip and is wearing a black tight t-shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boot that almost reached his knees. His complex is white, but not ill pale, but elegant porcelain.

Oluo turned to the boy and scowled at him.

"And who might you be?" Oluo asked the boy.

The boy looked at him and gave a dark scowl. "I am the new transfer student. Levi Ackerman."

God! His voice is so silky and husky at the same time that I almost came on my pants, _almost_.

Oluo flinched a bit at his glare, but then regained his composure. "Ok _Levi_ , you can seat at the chair were the boy with brown hair is." He said his name with venom. 

Levi rolled his eyes and came walking to the chair at my right side. My heart was beating like crazy and my hands started to sweat. _What the fuck is wrong with me._

Levi sat at the chair and gave me a side-glance. I smile and his scowl became darker. I lost my smile and sighed.

"Kid, what is your name." Oluo asked me.

"Eren Jeager." I said and turned to see outside.

This kept going till everyone said their name and Oluo started the discussion that he wants us to be hard worker and blah blah blah.

I tuned him out and was seeing the trees outside. While I was in another world I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and meet silver eyes.

"Hey can you show me around the school and where all my classes are?" Levi asked me and I was dumbfounded, because I thought I saw that he has a tongue ring.

"U-umm sure." I stuttered. _Wait what!? I'm stuttering! No, I never stuttered._

He smirked and holy shit, I became putty on my chair, because of that sexy smirk.

"Levi." He said.

I stayed silent a moment and then blushed when I caught that he told me his name.

"E-Eren Jeager." I told him blushing harder.

He smirked,"nice to meet you,  _brat_." And then he turned to hear Oluo.

I blushed,"I am not a **brat**." I whispered harshly to him.

He didn't turn, but I could already see his smirk. "Whatever you say."

I huffed and turned to the window. I was lost again, but while I was in my dream world, I saw silver eyes and knew that Levi Ackerman will be my downfall.


	2. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A project a unexpected persone and action and a awkward walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see that people are liking it so far so here! Another chapter!! 
> 
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

When math finally finished, I picked up my things and started to head out when I heard someone calling me. I turned and Levi was coming my way. Oh right, I told him I will show him around school.

"Brat, I told you to show me around the school." Levi said, giving me a mean gaze.

"Sorry, forgot about that. Show me your schedule." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and gave me his schedule. _Well fuck_ , we have the same schedule who would have thought. I looked at him and gave him a big grin.

"Well you are stuck with me this semester, because we have the same schedule." I told him and he sighed.

"Then lead the way." He said.

I started to walk in the direction of the History classroom, it was room 215 and the teacher is Petra Ral. She is a petite woman with red hair that reached her shoulder, has kind amber eyes and is the sweetest teacher you could ever have.

We reached the classroom and I went straight to the back next to the window and Levi sat at my right side. Petra came in and she was wearing a white pencil skirt, a salmon blouse and white flats.

"Hello class, because today is the first day I will only be talking about what we are going to cover this semester." She said with a bright smile. "This semester we will be covering...."

And then I went on my dream world again. I started to do some stupid doodles on the desk, but then I glance at Levi and saw that he has his head on the desk. I sighed and kept doing dicks on the desk.

"... and for that project I will assign your partner." Said Petra and at that I looked up at her.

What the actual fuck. We are only just starting and already we have to do a stupid project. Fuck, the least I could hope for is that I get someone who I can work with and do a good job.

Petra started to name partners at random. I was waiting for my name, until finally she said it.

"Eren Jeager with Levi Ackerman, and your tittle will be. How the monarchy of Egypt was and who was the most powerful pharaoh. You will present next moth on the 23, better get starting." She said with a kind smile and then she continued calling other students.

I looked at my side and Levi was already looking at me.

"Well brat, now _you_ are stuck with me." He said with a smirk.

I blushed,"I don't mind." I flirted and fluttered my eye lashes.

He looked at me for a moment and broke into a smirk and I saw something flash in his eyes.

"I will give you the rest of the class so that you can coordinate with your partner." Petra said and everyone got up and moved their chair.

I just pushed my chair closer to Levi.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked him.

You might think that because I'm the resident playboy that I don't give a fuck about my grades? Then you are wrong, I might be a slut and do bad stuff sometimes, but I take my studies really seriously.

"Hmm, how about I go to your house and we can divide the work load." Levi suggested.

"Ok, if you want you can come by today and we can get this started so that we can at least have some of it and not wait until later." I told him.

He nodded,"yeah, that way the material we get we can show it to Petra and see if we are doing it right." He said.

"That sound like a plan. When we get out of the last class we can head to my house and start this so that we can finish early." I suggested. 

He nodded and the bell rang. We put the chair where they belong and went to the next class. It was French with Nile Dok. He is tall with black hair, dark eyes and is a total asshole.

We walked to the first floor to the classroom 195 and entered. Nile was already there, he was wearing a white button up shirt, black trousers and black dress shoes.

I sat in the middle of the room, because in this class I have to be very attentive. French isn't my strongest subject and I am a little scared that this could affect my GPA. I thought that Levi will sit on the back , but to my surprise, he sat at my side again.

"Why did you sit in the middle and not on the last chair like the other classes?" Levi asked me.

"Because this is not my strongest subject." I said with a struggle.

"Hmm." Levi said and then turns to face the front.

Nile gets up and went to the front. "Ok class, this semester you will learn everything about French. The history, how to read, talk, count and other basic things you need so that you can learn this language and pass this class." He said.

Then he started to write the number from 1 to 50 in french and I started writing like mad. While I was sweating from how fast I was taking notes, Levi is there sitting and texting. I frowned, but ignored him.

I was so engrossed in taking notes that I didn't notice that Nile was in front, until he clared his throat loud to grab attention. I raised my head and saw that Levi was still texting and didn't give a fuck that Nile was in front of him or he was so engrossed in texting that he didn't notice.

" _ **Excuse me**_." Nile said.

Levi kept texting and only replied with a 'hmm'.

Nile turned every shade of red at how angry he was. "What is your name?"

Levi sighed,"Levi."

"Levi what." Nile growled.

"Ackerman."

"Well,  _Ackerman_. Care to explain, why are you **texting**  in my class and not taking notes?" Nile asked.

"I am texting, because this class is boring and I already know french and I bet I know more than you do." Levi said still texting.

I just gaped at him like the other students in the classroom. I looked at Nile and he was about to murder someone and I bet that someone it will be Levi.

"Oh? Well if that is true. What year was the french revolution?" Nile asked.

Levi rolled his eyes,"really? That's the best that you can do? It was in 1789 until 1799, and was partially carried forward by Napoleon during the later expansion of the French Empire." You could hear the boredom in his voice.

Nile eyes twitched,"what caused the revolution?"

"The cause was the nation's debt, the refusal of the nobility and the clergy to pay taxes, egalitarian philosophies, and high food costs. These factors destabilized society and increased the political influence of the commoners." Levi said automatically.

I just gaped at him, I just couldn't believe that he knew all this and that he told Nile all this while texting!

Nile was about to say something else, but the bell rang and everyone went out as if the room was on fire.

"This isn't over, _Ackerman_." Nile spat and then turned to erase the board.

Levi rolled his eyes and got up. I quickly packed my stuff and went to follow him.

"What the actual fuck just happen?" I asked Levi.

"Well if you really want to know I was born and raised in France." Levi said casually.

I stopped, but then started to walking, because Levi kept going.

"Really?" I asked him in disbelieve.

He just nodded.

"Wow, that's cool." I told him with a smile.

He just gave me his smirk. "So, now we have lunch?" He asked me.

I nodded and started to head to the cafeteria. While walking there we stopped in Levi locker and then mine so that we could have the books for our late classes. When we went to my locker horse face was there and he was fidgeting and I knew what he wanted. He has a weird undercut, not as good like Levi, with two toned hair color that really annoy me, brown eyes and a face like a fucking horse. He was wearing a red t-shirt, dark washed jeans and red converts.

"Hey Levi, why don't head first to get lunch and then I meet you there." I told him.

"Sure." Levi said and headed the other way where the cafeteria is located. I turned and smirked.

"Hey horse face, do what do I own this visit?" I asked him while I started to change my book.

"You know why." Is the only thing he says.

"Wow, you really are needy. It hasn't been a week since I last fucked that tight hole of yours and you are already looking for me." I said with a hand in my chest. "I feel honored."

"I-I know, but for me is a long time and I want you, Jeager." Jean said in a small voice and my cock twitched.

"Ok, lets go to the roof and I will take care of you like you want." I said and closed my locker door.

Jean blushed and we started to walk to the stairs that lead to the roof. Jean, AKA horse face, is one of my fuck buddy. Him and I hate each other, but that changed one night with a lot of alcohol and him sucking and riding my cock like it was the best thing.

We reached the door to the roof. It was locked, but I know how to pick a lock, so I quickly unlocked it. Once the door swung open we entered and I closed the door again lock it so that we don't get uninvited guest and went to the conner where nobody could see us and the sun wasn't shinning on us.

When we reached the conner I pushed Jean against the wall and kissed the fuck out of him. He moaned and I slipped my tongue and fucked his mouth the way I know he likes it. I started to rub his clothed cock hard. Jean moaned louder, he liked to have rough sex. I slipped my left hand under his shirt when to his left nipple and pinched it hard.

"E-Eren just put it in. I'm already prepared." Jean moaned when I pulled so that I could kiss his neck.

"Hmm you really are a slut." I pulled off him. "Take off you pants and boxers, put your hand on the wall and bend like the fucking cock slut that you are." I commanded.

Jean mewled and did as I told him. I licked my lips when I saw his hole twitching for my cock.

"Horse face I just remembered. I don't have a condom." I told him when I remembered that I didn't pack any, because I didn't thought I will be fucking someone so fast. Well shame on me.

"I don't care. You know I like it better raw." He said.

"But I _don't_." I told him. He always tries to make me fuck him raw, but I always tell him no, because I am not the only one he has sex with.

He sighed,"in my backpack on the side." 

I grabbed his bag and did as he told me. I found a package of condom and  grabbed one and quickly opened it. I unzipped my jeans and put the condom on. I teased his entrance with my cock head.

I leaned to his right ear and whispered with a husky voice,"ready?" And licked his ear.

He just nodded and I thrusted my cock in one motion. He moaned and tighten around me.

"Fuck Jean, you are so fucking tight." I moaned and started to thrust slowly at first and then hard.

I was fucking Jean hard, and while he was moaning I changed my angle and Jean let out a scream of pleasure.

"There! H-hit it!" Jean moaned in pleasure and rutted back to find his sweet spot again. 

I just smirked and started to hit his prostate. He was mewling like a whore and I liked it. I started to lick the back of his neck and sucked hard. I slipped my hand under his shirt again and started abusing both of his nipples.

"Face me." I growled.

Jean was facing me now and I kissed him hard. It was sloppy and we were both moaning by then. I took my right hand out off his nipple and grabbed his dick and started to jerk him.

"E-Eren if y-you do that I w-will cum." Jean panted.

I thrusted harder,"then cum." I said and kissed him again.

He came in my hand and tighten around my cock and with two more thrust I came. I groaned his name and then laid my face in the back of his neck while I controlled my breathing. Jean was panting in the wall.

When I felt like I could be standing without falling, I pulled out to tied the condom and throw it on the side. I pulled my jeans and zipped them. I looked at Jean and he was sitting on the ground. I picked my things.

"Well I hope I satisfied your desires. Now I am going to eat, if you want to fuck again call me and tell me with time so that I can be prepared." I turned and started to head to the door. "Oh and lock the door."

I checked the time in my phone and I only have 10 minutes to eat. I sighed and went to the cafeteria. I went to the vending machines and to buy a snicker and a bottle of water. I hope I can survived the day with only this. _Damm you, Jean._

I sighed and turned to see if I could find Levi. I couldn't find him so I went to the table Mikasa and Armin where.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Where were you?" Mikasa asked not missing a beat.

"At the library." I told her.

Mikasa gave me a dark glare, but let it rest. God I don't know why she acts this way. Yes I do have a lot of sex, but I always use a condom and I mainly fuck guys and rarely girls, so the chances that I leave someone pregnant are low.

"How were your classes." Armin asked to change the subject.

"Well math is boring, in history I already have to do a group project and in french I have Nile. Oh and a new transfer student came today." I told them.

They nodded and told me how there day went. I was half paying attention at what they were saying. My mind was on Levi. _Why didn't he wait for me?_ I sighed.

The bell rang and we went our separated ways. I checked my schedule again and saw that I have Biology with Eld Jinn in room 305. He is a blond man who always has his hair in a bun, a goatee and brown eye.

I reached the room and this room was in tables. I gaze the room until my eyes fell on a dark haired short guy. I smile and headed to the end of the classroom and sat at his side.

"Hey, I didn't see you at the cafeteria." I told Levi.

He struggle,"I just grabbed the food and went outside to eat." He said.

I was about to tell him that next time he should tell me so that I can be there with him, but Eld came in. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, khakis and brown dress shoes.

Like all the other teachers he started to talk about what he wants from us and what to expect. I just turned and stared at Levi.

Levi is a really attractive guy and I wouldn't mind to let him have control. I can just imagine him on top of me with that sexy smirk of his and that silky voice.

He will start pinching and tugging my nipples and I would mewl at how hard he tugs them and then he will go down and start to kiss the head of my cock and look into my eyes and swallow me whole. I started to get hard at the visual so I looked away and thought of gross things.

The rest of the afternoon when like this and it was finally time to head home and start to search for the project.

Levi and I waited for Mikasa so that we all could head out together. Mikasa came and her face hardened when she saw Levi.

"Who is this." She ask.

I just rolled my eyes," this is Levi the transfer student I told you about and my partner for my history project. Levi this is Mikasa, my sister."

Levi and Mikasa were in a staring contest. They kept at it, until Mikasa looked away.

"Nice to meet you, _Levi_." Mikasa said through gritted teeth.

"Likewise." He said in a bored tone.

I just sighed, this will not go well.

"Ok, now that everyone knows each other. Let's just go home. It's been a really long and boring day." I said and started walking.

They stood there for a moment, but then they started to follow me. Well shit, Mikasa already hates Levi and from what I can guess, Levi feels the same. I sighed, but kept walking towards my house.

 


	3. Levi House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on the project and Levi house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter and Levi family. I wanted it to be different so I hipe you all like it!  
> Love  
> Herondale-Levi

The walk to my house was really awkward. Mikasa kept glaring at Levi while he has this extremely bored expression that only made Mikasa glare harder. I sighed and started to walk faster to my house.

Finally we arrived and I quickly opened the door and mom was already at the kitchen doing dinner and my dad was in the living room watching tv.

"Were home." I said and went to my mom gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went to my dad for a bear hug.

My dad is a tall man with long dark brown hair, eyes the same color as mine with round glasses and cream colored skin. He is wearing a white shirt, black trousers and flip-flop. 

"Welcome home, honey." Mom said with a smile and when she glanced at the door where Levi was standing she had a confusing expression, but then she smile and went to him. "Hello I am Carla Jeager."

Levi stayed silent, but then extended his hand,"Levi." He said and they shook hands.

Mom smile,"well Levi come in and treat this as your house." She said and went to the kitchen to continue cooking.

Levi nodded and went to my side. Mikasa was already helping mom with dinner so I looked at dad.

"Dad we are going to head to my room and do a project for history class." I told him.

Dad nodded and smile,"ok, if you need help don't hesitate to ask and I will call you when dinner is ready." He said. "And nice to meet you Levi, I am Grisha Jeager."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Jeager." Levi said curtly.

Dad smile and I pulled Levi to the stairs and headed to my room. I am glad that I cleaned my room, it will be embarrassing if Levi saw some of my porn magazines that I sometimes leave on the floor.

We entered and I closed the door behind us and went to my desk to turn on my laptop. I turned around and Levi was sitting on the floor with the history book open.

"How are we doing this?" I asked walking towards him and sitting in front of him with my laptop in town.

"I will search the monarchy of Egypt and you will look who was the most powerful, why and how long that person was in power." Levi said already with his phone out to search for the information and eyes on the book to see if there is more information.

I nodded and we started to work.

**3 hours later.**

I sighed and laid down on the floor and groaned. Mom called us to eat like an hour and a half ago, but we declined, because we wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

"Ugh there is so much information for one person! God why did Petra do this to us." I whined, but in reality we already have all the information that we need. Now what we need is to make a awesome power point and will be set.

Levi sighed and rubbed his nose bridge,"yeah I know, but all we need is to make the damm power point and will be done."

I rolled to my side to look directly at him. He was still reading some stuff in my laptop and I took a moment to admire him. He truly is beautiful. His skin doesn't have any visible scars, his dark hair that look soft only motivates me to run my finger through it to feel if it as soft as I imagine. His neck, God fucking shit, is just perfect for me to lick and leave marks on that white porcelain skin.

I was so lost in my imagination that my cock started to twitch. I looked down and yep, I was half hard. I blushed and sat up quickly and grabbed the book that was lying on my side and put in on top of my dick.

Levi looked at me and gave me a frown,"you alright there?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked and blushed harder.

"Because you are red like a tomato." He said bluntly and I just looked down.

"Well it's a little hot." I said and gave a small laugh.

He just rolled his eyes and kept reading some more. I sighed and started to will my hard-on to disappear. It finally got down and Levi started to pack his stuff.

"Well we have everything, the only thing that we need to do is the power point." He said putting his stuff in his bag and standing up.

I stood up,"when do you want to do that and where?" I asked him while walking to my door and getting out.

"If you want we can do it tomorrow at my house." He said while we were walking down the stairs.

I almost tripped at his suggestion. I will go to his house and see his room! Eren get a fucking hold of yourself, it's not like he is inviting me to bang him... thought I wouldn't mind.

"O-ok then tomorrow we will go to your house and finish this shit." I said with a grin.

Levi nodded and then my mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Levi is late and I know you want to go home, but I would like it if you would eat something so that you will be full when you arrive at your house." Mom told him.

"That will be appreciated, thank you." Levi said with an awkward smile.

Mom smile and motioned for us to follow. She went and served the food on two plates and put it in the microwave. Once she heard the bell she got it out and put the plate on the dinning room table. I sat at my usual sit and Levi sat in front of me.

Today mom made some chinese rice, orange chicken and wontons. Levi took a bite and his eyes widen.

He looked at my mom and gave her a small but beautiful smile,"this is really good Mrs. Jeager."

"Oh thank you honey! But please just call me Carla, Mrs sound so old." Mom said with a laugh and then she went to the living room with dad.

I just stared at him and kept replying that smile of him. It was gorgeous and I want to see that small smile again.

We ate in silent and when we finished I took the dishes and washed them. Once finished I went with Levi to the door and got out.

"See you tomorrow." I said and started to waved at him like a child.

He didn't turn, but he waved back. I just smile and went inside and told my parents good night. I took a long awaited shower, brushed my teeth and went to my room.

I put on some purple boxers, got under the cover, closed my eye and slept with a smile on my face with grey eyes on my mind.

**The Next Day...**

The next day I woke up early and did my morning routine. I put on a green t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. I went downstairs and mom finished doing food so I took a plate to serve myself.

"I can't believe that you woke up early and all on your own. Mikasa still hasn't come downstairs." Mom said with a smile.

"Me neither." I said and laughed. "Mom, today I am going to Levi house so that we can finish the project."

"That's ok, but don't come later than 10:00pm ok?" Mom said.

I just nodded and started to eat.

Mikasa came and said her good mornings and we ate. She was wearing a red t-shirt, dark jeans and black boots. When we finished we washed the dished gave mom a kiss and then off we went.

We arrived and went to our lockers and Armin was already there. He was wearing a pink polo, cream cargo pants and white converts.

"Hey guys." Armin greeted us.

"Hey." We say back.

I started to change my book as quickly as possible so that I can see Levi. God I can't wait to go to his house. I was lost in my thought that the next thing that I know I feel a hard slap on the back of my head.

" _Ow_." I said and glared back and Mikasa was glaring at me,"what?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I was saying that you need to go to your class, is about to begin." She said.

I check the time in my phone and sure enough I needed to go. I waved at them and told them I will see them at lunch and headed to math. I go to my seat and Levi still isn't there and I sigh in disappointment.

Oluo came in and before he could start, Levi finally came. He sat at my side and I turned to grinn at him.

"Morning." I tell him.

He just grunts and laid his head on the desk. I smile and looked out the window.

The next classes were boring as fuck, but now is lunch time and I am super hungry.

I got up and turned to Levi,"let's go to the cafeteria." I said with a smile.

Levi turned to me,"I am going, but I will be eating in another place. I don't like crowded places." He said.

I nodded,"ok let's get food and then we will go wherever you want."

We went to the cafeteria. We did the line and Levi brought some pasta and I grabbed three slices of pizzas. We payed and I followed Levi.

We went to the west side to the third floor and then we came to the door that leave to the rooftop. I was about to tell Levi that I could opened the door, but then Levi picked the door and it swung open.

I was shocked for a moment, but then I followed Levi. We went to a conner where the sun wasn't shinning and sat down.

We ate in silent, but it was a comfortable silence. I was eating a piece of pizza when I turned to Levi.

"The last time you came here to eat?" I asked him.

Levi was chewing and I waited while he gulped,"yeah, I really don't like to be in a place with to much noise and people."

I laughed,"if you can be in a classroom you can be in a cafeteria." I smile.

"That's different I can't skip classes. I want to graduate." He said with a deep frown expression.

I just nodded and kept eating the greasy pizza.

We finished and went to our classroom. The next classes passed by in a breeze and now I am in the parking lot with Levi so that we can go to his house.

"Well brat, let's go. My house is three blocks from here." He said and we started to walk.

We walked in silence. We finally arrived at a street named Trost and then we came in front of a big two stories house. It was colored a soft blue like the sky and has a nice garden. It has a gate that we passed by and a plaque that said Ackerman. We walked to the front door and Levi opened.

"I'm home." Levi said and not long came a brunet woman and grabbed Levi in a big hug.

"Leeeeeeeeviiiii! How are you!?" She screamed.

"Get the fuck off." He said struggling in her hold.

She just laughed, but let him go. She turned to me and her smile grew. She was wearing a yellow button shirt with brown pants.

"And _who_ might this cutie be?" She asked him and I blushed.

"This is Eren and he is here to finish that project I told you about." He said and started to take off his shoes and headed inside.

I took off my shoes and started to follow him, but then another woman came in. This one was small with dark hair, petit features, grey eyes and porcelain skin. I knew without a doubt that this woman was Levi mom. She was wearing a navy blue dress.

"Levi be nice." Her voice was a sweet melody to my ears. "Hello Eren. My name is Kuchel Ackerman and that crazy woman over there is Hanji, my wife." She said with a smile.

I just smiled wider and went to offered my hand, but then I felt arms wrap around me and I was being hugged.

"Nice to meet you honey." Kuchel said in my ear.

I pulled away and gave her a smile.

"Aww his smile is sooo cute!!" Said Hanji and gave me hug, but this one is tighter.

"Alright leave him be you are going to kill him. We are going to finish the project." Levi said and pulled me up the stairs.

"Levi remember to use protection!" Hanji yelled and I blushed.

Levi sighed, but then we came in front if a door and went inside. He opened the door to the room and the first thing I realize is that is really clean, like hospital clean. His room was very simple a doble bed in the wall, at the side a big window, on the bed side he has a night stand on either side, to the right was his closet and his desk with his laptop, to the left was his tv with a PS4 some games and movies.

Levi went inside and sat at the chair of his desk and I went to sit at the floor.

"Ok, let's finish this shit." Levi said and that's what we did.

We finally finished in a hour and Kuchel came in.

"Boys, I hope you are hungry." She said.

I nodded happy that they are offering me food, because I am hungry. We finished some minor details from our project, saved it and finally we went downstairs.

The dinning room was big, it has a glass sliding door that heads to the patio, and rectangular dinning table. The kitchen was at the right side like the dinning room while the living room was at the left side with a red leather couch,two love seat, an oak coffee table and a big plasma tv.

We sat at the table Levi at my right side, Hanji in front of Levi and Kuchel was serving us our food. She made steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables. When everyone had their plate she sat down in front of me and we started to eat.

I took my first bite and I almost moaned at how good it was.

"Mrs. Ackerman this is really delicious." I said with a grin.

She smile,"thank you, but please call me Kuchel."

I nodded and we kept eating.

"So, how can you be with this grumpy pants for a long period of time." Hanji said while eating.

Levi gave her a dark glare, but I just smile.

"Levi can be a really charming person and I like his company." I told them.

They both looked at each other and smiled. I looked at Levi and he tried to hide it, but I saw that his ears were red. My smile grew and we kept eating.

Once finished I offered to clean the dirty dishes, but Kuchel didn't let me. With everything clean I went and grabbed my things and went to the front door.

"Eren, we hope to see you again." Kuchel said.

"I hope to see you soon to and to eat your delicious food again." I said with a grin.

Kuchel grinned and gave me another hug. When she pulled away I went to the door to put my shoes on and was about to open the door when Levi came.

"It not so bad to hang with you brat. And I am glad you didn't freak out when you saw my family." Levi said.

"Thanks." I smile. "Why will I freak out. Your family is awesome and I can see how much they love you."

Levi just smile and open the door,"see you tomorrow brat."

"See you tomorrow shorty." I said and ran, laughing before he could punch me.

The walk to my house was fast and I had the biggest smile on my face the whole time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you like Levi family?  
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated.  
> Love  
> Herondale-Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was it? Do I jeep going or is it a failure. 
> 
> Comments and opinions! Thanks!!


End file.
